Grave Surprise
by Holz9364
Summary: Harry goes to visit his Godfathers grave late one night but to his suprise there is already someone there... Sirius/Remus. Could be seen as a tag fic to "Into the Past" but can also be read without it :)


_Grave Surprise_

_**A/N - I don't know how this idea formed but it did and I really wanted to write a fic so I did! The title comes from the fact the book next to my bed was Charlaine Harris's 'Grave Surprise' and it fitted so I used it xD**_

_**SUMMARY: Harry pays a visit to his Godfathers grave but finds someone else is already there…**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p>It had been just over 5 years since Sirius died, Harry thought as he slipped his invisibility cloak on and snuck down the stairs of Grimmauld place so not to awaken Ginny, if she awoke and found him missing from bed he knew she'd panic.<p>

It was late, almost midnight actually, but Harry had to go to Sirius's grave now or he'd be interrupted, he couldn't go out during the day anymore, he might as well have been a vampire, even at night the paparazzi sometimes found him so he'd started using the invisibility cloak more and more often.

The old house was silent as Harry reached the front door, mumbling a spell he stopped it from creaking and slipped outside the houses protective enchantments. Once on the doorstep with a click of his fingers Harry apparated to Godric's Hollow. Sirius was buried next to Lily and James.

After the war a death eater had been captured and had revealed the secrets of the veil, it kidnapped people, held them in limbo, the Ministry had figured out what to do and saved the 103 people who had been trapped inside it, but Sirius had been hit with the killing curse before he fell through, his dead body was found and a funeral was held, that was 3 years ago.

3 years had passed since the war, which Harry still found hard to believe sometimes, everything had changed now, Ron and Hermione had gotten married just the previous month and Harry was engaged to Ginny. Everything was happening as expected but Harry still wished Sirius was here to see it all. Harry walked through the darkness to the graveyard and quietly slipped through the open gate, he made his way up to the top right corner, walking on the wet grass as stealthily as possible.

Harry frowned as he neared the trio of graves, there was a hunched figure sitting in front of the one to the left, Sirius's grave. Harry moved closer, quieter than ever and in the darkness he couldn't make out who the dark figure was, not until he spoke.

"Happy birthday Sirius." The familiar voice said as the bells in the church rang and signalled midnight. Harry tried not to make a sound, why was Remus Lupin at Sirius's grave at midnight? Harry supposed he could ask himself the same thing, maybe Remus didn't want to be interrupted either, this graveyard was practically a tourist attraction since the war which wasn't fair to the people who had family members buried in it.

Remus sighed and as the half-moon came out from behind a passing cloud Harry caught a glimpse of his face, he looked older than ever, his scars magnified and his sorrow so painfully visible. After the War Remus and Tonks had taken some time to be with their son and ever since the war things had changed greatly in government. Kingsley took away all laws about werewolves and hired Remus as an Auror, Harry worked on a team with his 'Wolf-Father' as Sirius had christened the man, his best friend Ron and his arch-enemy turned half-acquaintance/pain in the ass Draco Malfoy. That in itself had been a surprise, Malfoy an ex death eater turned Auror but Harry guessed that he saw the good in everyone except Malfoy after all that had happened at school.

"You would have turned 42 today Sirius." Remus said to the grave, distracting Harry's train of thoughts as he looked back at the broken man in front of him.

"I miss you." Remus admitted, "More than anyone knows I think, except maybe Tonks, but I don't think she knows the reason." He sighed again, running his hand through his greying hair.

Harry carefully sat on a stone bench just in hearing distance of his 'wolf-father' he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he wanted to know the reason for Remus being out here so late, sneaking around graveyards at night was _his _thing.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this Sirius." Remus said softly, his eyes closed as if he was trying to hide the pain in his eyes from the mans grave, "When we were in school we had it all planned out, we always had it planned out, but then you ended up in Azkaban and I-" Remus let out a long breath he'd been holding in, "I fell apart, my best friend's Lily and James murdered by Voldemort and Peter who I thought was a friend dead, and everyone said you had done all of that." Remus stopped, looking straight ahead at the grave, "I shouldn't have believed it, after everything Sirius I should have fought for you and I didn't."

Harry frowned; this was slightly strange, had Remus come here to confess all of his guilty sins? Surely he'd have done that years ago, face to face with Sirius after he'd escaped Azkaban?

"I hate life without you here." Remus admitted, "It feels like those 12 years all over again, only this time its forever."

"I have Tonks though, and Teddy which I know you'd be surprised about if you were alive." Remus let out a hollow laugh, "Well, if you were alive they wouldn't be here, in my life like this, because you and I would still be together."

Harry was impressed with himself for keeping his mouth shut and not letting a surprised gasp give him away. He settled for staring at Remus with wide eyes. His ex-professor and his Godfather had been together? How could he have missed something like that?

"Sometimes I don't think it's fair, getting you back after all those years only to lose you again 2 years later." Remus said slowly, "But then I think back and remember I had you for 5 years before the whole mess, 5 happy years."

They'd gotten together in 6th year? 5 years! How had Harry not known! He'd always thought Sirius had been the womaniser in school from all the stories he'd heard, he had never imagined him to be gay and certainly not to be dating Remus but when he thought about it, really, it made sense.

That hug they'd shared when they saw each other again, the way their faces had lit up, how they'd spent every day joint at the hip afterwards, it was as if Remus was afraid if he let Sirius out of his sight he'd lose him again, in the end, he did.

"Do you remember when James found out?" Remus asked, a soft smile playing on his lips, "He walked into the room of requirement that day." Remus chuckled, "He gaped then screamed then said he couldn't believe it before running off to tell Lily." The smile was still on his lips but there was a tormented look in his eyes, "Lily already knew of course, she'd seen the stolen glances across the common room and the sneaking off all the time and figured it out, but the way she scolded James for his reaction and made him apoligise was hilarious to watch."

Harry smiled at the story, he liked stories about his parents, it let him know what they were like a bit more, he hated that he hardly knew them. Remus continued to talk as if Sirius was there and they were having a conversation, "I remember our first flat too, we were both so poor that we could hardly afford anything and we ended up staying in that hole but Lily and James helped us decorate it and it actually felt like home." Remus was still smiling though Harry was sure he could see tears running down his face too, "The Wedding was beautiful and we danced, then there was all those Sunday dinners at the Potter household, Peter was never around so it was just the 4 of us, and we'd all sit and talk and eat." The tears were dripping from Remus's face and landing on the cool, wet ground.

"I remember the day we found out about Harry." Remus said, "James was so excited he practically screamed it and Lily just laughed from the sidelines, and I remember how James said he loved us both and wanted both of us to be Harry's Godparents but officially we couldn't be because in the late 80's in the wizarding community being gay was practically a crime." The smile had slipped momentarily from his face, "So officially you became Harry's Godfather and you always joked if we were his Godparents I was the Godmother, then you christened me as the 'Wolf-Father' much to James's amusement."

Harry was smiling as Remus reminisced but he felt incredibly sad too, Remus had lost so much, Harry didn't know how he had kept it all together, if Harry had lost Ron, Hermione and Ginny all in the space of 24 hours he knew he'd have gone insane.

"I remember the night Harry was born." Remus continued, "James had been captured by Rosier and was being tortured, Lily didn't know and we went round to tell her but before we could she went into labour. We both knew James wasn't going to get to St. Mungo's on time so I held her hand and you sat behind her when she was giving birth."

Harry hadn't known that, he suddenly wondered why neither of his Godparents had told him that, but the thought was gone as he listened to the rest of Remus's story, "After that long labour she gave birth to a little boy and James ran into the room covered in cuts and bruises and Lily freaked out but he was just so focused on that little kid the Nurse was holding that he didn't notice and he looked right down at him and said to us, 'He's a Harry right? Look at him, he's a Harry.' and we both agreed and so was christened Harry James Potter."

Again Harry hadn't known any of this, he was learning a lot tonight. Remus was still smiling, but the tears were falling faster than ever and his voice was breaking more and more as he went on, "Lily and James loved and protected him so much that they never left him out of their sight but then they went out on their anniversary, the 3 year of their marriage I think and they left us with Harry in Godric's hollow. Harry was only 9 months old and he'd just started walking." Remus chuckled to himself, "You decided to let him walk around for a bit and when I came back with his bottle I realised you'd lost him. We both freaked out remember? And we ran around the house looking for him everywhere until we heard giggling."

Harry was smiling, he didn't realise how big a role in their lives he'd played, "And you smirked at me and opened up the cupboard to find he'd somehow using under-age magic and gotten to the top shelf of the airing cupboard, you lifted him down and said to him that he was definitely the son of James Potter, but we agreed never to tell Lily, I remember James was so proud." Remus sighed, "That was when things were good Sirius, 4 months later Lily and James were dead, you were in prison and Harry was an orphan."

Remus stood, using a quick spell to dry his clothes, "I'm the last one left Sirius and I don't want to be alone anymore." He said, revealing just how broken the death of the last living true Marauder had made him.

"I miss you everyday, and Harry does too, and I love Tonks and my son, but I still love you too Sirius, I think a part of me died with you." Remus admitted, and Harry had to admit tears pricked at his eyes as he watched the truly heart breaking scene before him.

"I'll see you next year when you're 43 Sirius, goodbye." Remus said, and he turned and walked away toward the gate before disapparating with a crack. Harry sighed, he didn't much feel like going to the grave now, after all Remus had said, anything he said wouldn't matter but all the same he walked over to the spot previously vacated by Remus and said, "I miss you too Sirius, not nearly as much as Remus but I do, and I miss you too, Mum, Dad." Harry sighed, standing in the middle of the three graves, in front of his Father's, "I wish you and Mum could meet my fiancé Ginny, she's perfect, she really is, and I wish all three of you could be there at the Wedding." He said, standing up, "I guess that's all, happy birthday Sirius."

Harry turned and walked in the same direction as Remus, he too disapparated when he got to the gate and appeared in front of Grimmauld place. Harry composed himself and stepped into the house, he closed and locked the door with his wand and snuck back upstairs, when he got to the door he took his cloak off and put it on the back of the chair when he walked in, where it always sat.

Harry climbed into bed and the movement woke Ginny, she smiled tiredly at him, "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was just getting a glass of water." Harry lied, he didn't want to share the conversation he'd overheard with her, he didn't want to share it with anyone, he wanted to keep it all to himself.

Ginny bought the lie easily and snuggled closer to him, "Okay." She said with a yawn and she fell back to sleep almost immediately.

Harry however lay up for a few hours longer just thinking, the conversation made him rethink everything, all of Remus's actions but more than anything else it made him sad that Remus had lost the person he loved more than anything else. Harry knew from experience if he lost Ginny he'd be lost, he felt something new for Remus, he felt proud of him for moving on and getting married and having a baby because doing that must have been extremely hard.

Harry smiled, hugging Ginny as he shut his eyes, if he'd learned anything tonight it was that he was never going to let her go.

**The End =)**


End file.
